My Beloved
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Ever wondered about Bardock's wife? Well, here's my view on how she came to be unknown. There are brief moments of profanity. It's a really sweet, sad story


My Beloved

Bardock walked into his house, "Crystal" Raditz?" he called. Bardock's only answer was silence. _Hmm..._ he thought, _They_

_must have went out to run an errand..._Bardock went into the living room and plopped down on his recliner, then picked up the remote

and flipped on the television.

"Bardock, I'm home!" Bardock's wife, Crystal shouted. She walked into the living room, Bardock looked up. "Hey, Honey!"

he said. Crystal smiled and walked over to her husband. She sat on his lap and threw her arms around him. "Woah! Why so huggy

all of a sudden?" Bardock asked as his wife cuddled with him. She continued to hug him, "I just feel like showing my love for my

husband. Is that such a sin?" Bardock's eyes got big, "Ok, now I know something's wrong! Are you sick?" he asked as he placed

the palm of his hand onto his wife's forehead. Crystal smiled, "Not exactly," she lied her head on Bardock's chest, "I'm happy, that's

all." Bardock wrapped his arms around his wife, "Oh, really?" he asked, "How come? What has you so worked up that you're

cuddling with me?" Crystal nudged her head onto Bardock's shoulder, "I'm pregnant." she whispered happily. "Really? That's great!"

Bardock exclaimed as he hugged his wife tighter. His expression turned thoughtful, "Say, where's Raditz anyway?" he asked. "He

wanted to stay over at Nappa's tonight." Crystal replied. Bardock nodded and pulled the foot stool out from under the recliner.

"Mommy!" Raditz shouted as he ran throughout the house crying. He ran into the kitchen and clung to his mother,

"Mommy, Mommy! It huuuuurts!!" he wailed. Crystal didn't look up from the dishes she was washing, "Go tell your father." she said.

"No!" Raditz snapped as he shook his head. Raditz was a Mama's boy. Crystal dried her hands and picked up her 6-year old son,

"What hurts, Honey?" she asked. Raditz showed her a cut on his hand that was slightly bleeding. "What did you do?" Crystal

asked. Raditz pointed out the window, "I fell." he replied. Bardock walked into the room, "Stop whining, Raditz." he said sternly.

Raditz clung to his mother and began to whimper. "Bardock! He's only 6 years old! Give him some slack!" Crystal snapped. "Hey,

he's a saiyan. Born to fight. I was taught to be tough at he age of 2. He needs to be fearless and cold." Bardock said dully. Crystal

narrowed her eyes and glared at her husband, "I don't care! My boy's not going to be some heartless jerk! And besides, you're not

completly cold. You have some soft spots." Crystal said as her expression softened a little. "I don't!" Bardock said quickly. Crystal

sat Raditz on the floor and placed her hands on her hips, "You do so!" Bardock grunted and went outside; Crystal returned her

attention to her son. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't worry, it'll be ok." she said soothingly as she cleaned his cut and

put a band aid over it. Raditz hugged his mother and ran off to play.

8 months later. "Mommy, why are you so fat?" Raditz asked eyeing his mother's stomach. Crystal chuckled, "Raditz, you

are going to have a baby brother or sister." she answered. "But I don't want a baby brother or sister!" Raditz whined. Crystal's

expression turned confused, "How come?" she asked. Raditz looked down at his feet, "Cause. You'll ignore me and only care for the

baby. And Daddy don't like anyone, so I'll be lonely." he answered. Crystal hugged her son, "Don't worry. I'll never ignore you." she

said. Bardock looked over at them, "Hey! I like some people!" he said. Raditz stuck out his tounge, Bardock glared and Raditz

quickly clung to his mother. The phone rang and Bardock answered it. "Hello?" Bardock asked. "Bardock we need you on a mission

immedietly!" Zarbon said on the other line. "Ok." Bardock said and hung up. He turned to his wife, "I have to go on a mission. I'll be

back later." he told her. She nodded and he headed out the door.

Several hours later Bardock returned. Again he came home to an empty house. he went into the kitchen and saw a note on

the fridge:

_"Bardock, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to go to the hospital. I dropped Raditz off at Nappa's I'll see you when you get to _

_the hospital._

_Love, Crystal."_

That's all the note said. Bardock felt a sudden rush of energy. He had to get to the hospital! He didn't want his wife to worry!

He dropped the note and ran out the door.

In under 5 minutes, Bardock had ran to the hospital. He ran to the check-in desk, "I'm here to see my wife. She's having a

baby." he said, breathlessly. The desk girl looked up at Bardock, "Her name, please?" she asked. Bardock tried to slow his

breathing, "Crystal," he said. The nurses smile faded, "Uhh...yes. Um...room 412." she said quietly. Bardock nodded and ran

through the maze of walls. He finally made it to room 412, he stared at the golden numbers. The room was silent on his side of the

door, Bardock hesitated to open it. "Something's not right..." he said quietly to himself. He finally brought up the strenght and

opened the door. He saw a lady holding a small baby, but it wasn't Crystal. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room..." Bardock

said. "Bardock?" The lady asked. Bardoack turned back to the woman, "Uhh...yes. How do you know my name?" he asked. The

lady didn't say a word. She just handed Bardock the baby. He took the child into his arms and looked at it, confused. The baby

looked just like him, just with lighter skin and no scar. Bardock's eyes enlarged, "This...this is my son!" he exclaimed. The lady

nodded sadly, Bardock looked around, "Where's Crystal?!" he asked. The woman looked down at her feet, "I was her nurse..." she

said. "Was?!" Bardock shouted. Again, she nodded, "She was called to a mission by Frieza. I begged her not to go. She didn't

listen." she said. Bardock got angry, "What?! Frieza?! Is he insane?!! The woman just had a baby for Kami's sake! You don't go fight

when you've just gave birth!!" he shouted, "Oh well...I guess what's done is done. When is she coming back?" The nurse had tears

in her eyes as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bardock. She's not coming back. She was killed on the mission." she said quietly.

Bardock's eyes widened, "She...she's gone??" he asked, holding back tears. The nurse nodded solemnly. Words can't explain the

pain Bardock felt in his heart. Suddenly, the pain was replaced with rage! "How could he?! My wife is dead because of him!! That--"

"No need to yell..." The nurse cut in. "No need to yell? NO NEED TO YELL?!? My wife was just KILLED!! Now, not only have I lost

the love of my life, but I have to raise a new born and a 6 year old ALONE!! And you say there's no need to yell?!?!" A few doctors

came in and grabbed Bardock. "Let go of me!!" he shouted. The doctors continued to pull Bardock out of the room.

Bardock sighed as he sat in his recliner. His new born son, whom the nurse told him was named Kakarot, stared up at him.

Bardock stared back at his son, "What was Crystal thinking? Kakarot. What kinda name is that?" he sneered. Kakarot reached up

at Bardock. "What do you want?" he asked. Kakarot continued to wave his arms at his father. Bardock looked up at the ceiling,

"Why did Crystal have to go on that mission? She just had a child. The nurse even begged her ot to go. sigh Hard-headed fool." he

said to himself. Kakarot suddenly began to cry. Bardock jumped, which only made Kakarot cry louder. Bardock rocked the baby,

but he continued to scream. "What?! What do you want from me?" Bardock asked. Kakarot's crying softened at the sound of

Bardock's voice. "Huh?" Kakarot whimpered and looked at his father for a few seconds, then began to bawl again. Bardock blushed

slightly, _Oh boy!_ He thought, _I never thought I'd ever do this again..._He continued to blush as he began to quietly sing to his son. As

he continued to sing Kakarot to sleep, memories of his wife entered his thoughts...

...Crystal lied on the bed, burning upo with a fever. Bardock crawled in beside is sick wife, "Are you going to be OK?" he

asked. Crystal nodded wearily, she rolled over and placed her head on his chest. Bardock wrapped his arms around her and sang

her a lullaby. As Crystal fell asleep, Bardock vowed to never sing again...

Kakarot's crying pulled him out of his daydream. Bardock realized he had stopped singing. He sighed and began his lullaby

again but in attemps to sing Kakarot to sleep, he sung himself to sleep.

..."Bardock...Bardock..." A voice called. Bardock turned and stood face to face with his dead wife. Bardock gasped,

"Crystal!! What were you thinking?! What am I supposed to do with our children? I miss you!!" he exclaimed as he embraced

Crystal. She hugged him back but then showed her serious expression, "Bardock. I want you to take good care of him. Raditz too.

Make sure nothing happens to them. And don't let them work for Frieza!" She said sternly. Bardock stared into his wife's eyes,

"Don't worry. I'll take of them. I only wish you could be here to watch them grow up." Bardock said sadly. Crystal smiled, "I am here

to see them grow." She said. Bardock pulled Crystal close to him, "I need you. You must help me! Why did you leave?" he asked. "I

will help you, as much as I can," Crystal replied, "But I had no choice to leave...We all have to go sometime...and I guess it was

just my time to go...You must understand." Kakarot's crying sounded into the background and Crystal's figure began to fade. "Don't

leave me, please! I love you!!" Bardock pleaded as he clung to his wife. "I love you too," she said, "but I have to go." her voice

sounded far away and she looked like nothing but a hologram. Kakarot's cries got louder and pulled Bardock out of his dream.

"Uggh! What now?!" Barodock asked. He began to cradle Kakarot and hum but the child continued to cry. Bardock growled,

then realized his son must be hungry. Bardock carried Kakarot into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and poured what little milk

that was left into a bottle. He heated it slightly and started to feed Kakarot. Bardock grabbed a pack of crackers and went up to his

room; as he sat on his bed, he looked down at Kakarot and sighed, "Oh boy, what am I going to do? This is too much..." Kakarot

slept silently in his father's arms. Bardock shook his head and lied back, "Kakarot, you are causing me way too much trouble. How

am I supposed to raise you alone?" he asked. Kakarot gave no answer. Bardock looked at the clock on his wall. 8pm. Bardock

sighed, "Now I have to pick up Raditz...how am I gonna tell him what happened?" he whined. Bardock grunted and stood up. He dug

through his closet and pulled out Raditz's old car seat, "C'mon, Kakarot, let's go get your big brother.

Bardock drove to Nappa's, Kakarot cooing at everything he saw. Bardock pulled into Nappa's driveway and carried Kakarot

to the door. He knocked; King Vegeta answered the door. "Vegeta?" Bardock choked. King Vegeta grinned, "Long time no see." he

greeted. "W-what are you doing at Nappa's?" Bardock stammered. King Vegeta grinned larger, "I figured you'd be coming here." he

said. Kakarot looked up into his father's eyes as Bardock tried to sort out his confusion, "What do you mean?" Bardock asked,

"Why would you come out of your way just to see me?" King Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "Well gee, I haven't seen you in

four years. I thought you'd like to see an old friend." he said, "I want you to come stay at my house for a while. Catch up on old

times." Bardock just stared at his child hood friend as he thought about what was offered. "Vegeta, I don't know...It's...I don't think

now would be the best time." he said softly. Kakarot went to screaming; King Vegeta smiled, "I think your son believes otherwise."

he said, "Please? Just for a bit?" Bardock sighed, "Fine, I'll stay." he agreed. Kakarot stopped crying and began giggling. Vegeta

smiled, "Great! Raditz is in my car and I've already told Nappa's parents that I'd watch Raditz until you came." he said. "Where are

they?" Bardock asked, "I'd like to thank them for watching-"

"Don't worry. They've gone to the store, you can thank them later." King Vegeta interrupted, "Now, just follow me home."

Bardock followed Vegeta to his luxurious house; Raditz bounded out of Vegeta's vehicle to his father, "Daddy!" he

exclaimed, "Where's Mama?" _Oh no!_ Bardock thought, _Why now?_ "Raditz do you like video games? I've gotten new ones in the

house." King Vegeta said. "Yay! Video games!" Raditz yelled as he ran into Vegeta's house. Bardock sighed with relief. A high-

pitched whine filled the air. Bardock jumped, he looked down at his son who returned his confused look. "Oh.'' Vegeta said as he

opened the back door on his car. He pulled out a baby that looked just liked him. "You have a son?" Bardock asked. King Vegeta

smiled, "Yep. Come in, we'll talk after the boys go to sleep." he said. Bardock nodded and followed Vegeta into the house. Raditz

was on the floor asleep when the men walked in. King Vegeta laughed, "Wow. He was wide awake five minutes ago!" he said.

Bardock joined him in laughter. Vegeta turned to Bardock, "Do you want to put him in a bed---or for me to do it?" Bardock handed

Kakarot to Vegeta, "Here, I'll be back." he said as he picked Raditz up and took him to a guest room.

Bardock returned and King Vegeta handed Kakarot back. Vegeta propped up his son and motioned for Bardock to sit with

his free hand, "We need to talk." he said. Bardock took a seat on the couch and Vegeta sat in front of him on a recliner, "So, what

do we need to talk about?" Bardock asked, trying to keep Kakarot asleep. "I know about Crystal." King Vegeta said seriously.

Bardock jolted a little; Kakarot woke up and started crying. Bardock clumsily rocked his baby, wispering "shh". After a while,

Kakarot silenced, but stayed awake. "How...how do you know about my wife?" Bardock asked. Vegeta sighed, "Bardock, I'm King of

this planet. Every death is reported, those killed in battle are first on the list." Bardock shifted, not saying a word. King Vegeta went

on, "Crystal was a brave, loyal woman. She died faithfully."

"She died too soon!!" Bardock barked; Kakarot began to whimper. "Bardock, I say this as a friend, you shouldn't grieve so much--I

understand your pain."

"You don't understand a damn thing!!" Bardock yelled. Kakarot began crying again, this time waking up King Vegeta's child. "Shh,

Vegeta, it's ok." King Vegeta cooed. Bardock stared at Prince Vegeta, "So. That's going to be the next King Vegeta?" he asked

grufly. "Yes," the current king replied, "but don't change the subject." Bardock grunted, "What do you know? My wife was an

innocent woman. She deserved to see this baby grow up." he growled. "I understand." King Vegeta repeated. Bardock glared, "I bet

you do! And just how do you propose you know how I feel?!" King Vegeta sighed again, "Prince Vegeta's mother passed away while

she was in labor. Complications with the uterus, birth canal, and such. He had to be removed quickly by surgery or he could've died

also." he said calmly. Bardock gritted his teeth, but couldn't bite his tounge, "Oh please! So what?! One of your damn whores died!

That wasn't painful! You didn't love her! You just wanted somewhere wet and warm to stick your dick! My wife, my love, my LIFE is

gone and will never return! I have an adolescence who hates me and an infant wo doesn't know his mother to raise! I don't even to

know how to be a father! I'm surprised I didn't screw up being a husband! And if it weren't for Frieza's dumb ass, then my world would

still be together!! he screamed. King Vegeta was taken back from Bardock's violent rage. Tears glistened in Bardock's eyes and

gently rolled down his cheeks, "I'm sorry..." Bardock said quietly as he looked down into Kakarot's eyes. "No, no," King Vegeta

said, "I didn't realize how important Crystal was to you. I'm sorr--"

"Why the hell did she leave?" Bardock broke in. "Bardock--"

"She had just given birth." Bardock interupted again. "She probab--"

"That damn woman. Always wanting to please everyone. Never concerned with her own needs or health." King Vegeta realized

Bardock was oblivious to everything; there was no use in trying to talk to him. Bardock looked up at King Vegeta, "I'm sorry, Buddy.

Thank you for coming to get me. It's just---I don't know. I'm under so much stress. I don't know how to do this all on my own. I'm

scared!" he confessed. "Remarry." King Vegeta offered. "I am NEVER marrying again! Crystal was my one and only! No one will ever

replace her! I'll go through Hell, back, and to Hell again before I ever even thought of another woman!!" Bardock snapped. King

Vegeta's eyes enlarged, "Wow. This woman must've been something!...I bet she's extreamly proud of you." Bardock nodded, "Well,

I'm really tired. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to head on to bed." he said softly. King Vegeta nodded back, "I need to hit the hay

as well. Take any room you like." With that, the men took their children and headed to their rooms.

Bardock crawled into the bed in a guest room, Kakarot in his arms. Kakarot made a small noise to get his father's attention.

Bardock looked down at his son, "What are you looking at?" he asked. Kakarot squirmed and laughed. Bardock smiled, despite he

was trying to be a tough man. When he realized he had smiled, he scourned. Kakarot gurgled. A smile stretched across Bardock's

face again. Kakarot's tiny hands reached for his daddy. Bardock's heart ached. He touched his son's nose gently. Kakarot giggled

and grabbed Bardock's hand. Kakarot's eyes caught a glimpse of a glimmer on Bardock's finger; he tried to grip Bardock's golden

wedding band. As Kakarot felt the cool gold, he looked into his father's eyes. Pain stabbed through Bardock's heart; he laughed it

off, "You may look exactly like me," he whispered, "but you remind me so much of Her." Bardock hugged his son tight and and

petted his thick, black hair until he fell asleep, "You're the last--and closest--thing I have left to her...I'll never let anything happen to

you, Son...I'll make sure you'd make your mother proud if she were here...," Bardock kissed Kakarot's forehead as he slept, "I love

you, Son."

Bardock's dreams were filled with Crystal, but the one that seemed the most realistic was more of a flash back. He and

Crystal were standing at the alter saying their vows, Crystal's snow white dress dazzled in the dim, colorful sunlight that escaped

through the stained windows. Her eyes glimmered, her diamond ring shone brightly between the petals of her boque. Bardock's

knees were shaking violently; his face shone with a bright red shade. They said their "I do's" ten kissed to seal the marriage.

"Bardock, wake up." Bardock's eyes popped open. He looked around, "Where's Crystal?" he gasped. King Vegeta gave a

look of sympathy to Bardock. Reality hit Bardock hard--how he wished he were still asleep. His eyes grew, "Where're my sons?!" he

shrieked. "Relax," King Vegeta said, "They're down stairs eating breakfast." Bardock sighed with relief; he perked up agian, "What

are you feeding my baby?!" he asked. King Vegeta patted Bardock's head, "Bardock, my son is a year and a half older than yours. I

know how to care for a newborn." he said, then added, "You know, the country side here is calming, I think you should go for a walk

later tonight to calm your nerves." Bardock thought for a moment, "Hm. I may just do that." he said, "Thanks, Vegeta." King Vegeta

smiled and nodded.

Little Vegeta and Kakarot sat in front of each other on the floor. Prince Vegeta had a half eaten carrot sticking out of his

mouth, staring at Kakarot sucking on his bottle. Jealousy rose in the young prince's heart. Vegeta dropped his carrot and leeched

onto his old bottle that King Vegeta had lent Kakarot. Vegeta snatched the bottle and began sucking on it while Kakarot bawled.

King Vegeta and Bardock ran down the stairs to see why the baby was crying. Just as they came down the stairs, Kakarot had

smacked Vegeta in the head, made him cry, and took the bottle back. The two men stared at their children, then laughed. "Looks

like they're going to be friends forever!" King Vegeta said. Bardock chuckled, "Yeah." then picked up his son. Raditz bounded out

from around the corner, "Daddy, where's Mommy?" he asked again. Bardock flinched; Kakarot cried. Bardock cradled his son as he

tried to calm the pain in his heart. He took a deep sigh and kneeled, "Come here, Son." he whispered. Raditz inched closer to his

father. Bardock hugged Raditz with his free hand. "Daddy? Are you OK?" Raditz asked awkwardly. Bardock's arm tightened around

Raditz, "Son," his voice was shaky, "...Son, it pains me...it truly, truly does, but Mama's not coming home..." he said gently.

"Wh...why isn't she coming home...?" Raditz asked. Bardock tightened his grip, "Frieza...killed her, Son..." he wispered almost

silently. "Oh, Daddy!!" Raditz wailed, his voice muffled in Bardock's chest. Bardock held onto his boys and cried with them.

9:00pm rolled around. Raditz was asleep leaned up on Bardock; King Vegeta sat at the opposite side of the couch with

Bardock. The two babies sat in the floor fighting over toys and food. Bardock patted Raditz's side, "Son, time for bed." he said.

Raditz squirmed, "But..." Bardock stood and picked up his son, "C'mon." Raditz was placed over Bardock's shoulder and taken to

his room. King Vegeta greeted Bardock at the bottom of the steps, "I can watch Kakarot while you go for a walk." he offered.

Bardock shook his head, "Thanks, but right now Kakarot's the closest thing I have to Crystal" he said. King Vegeta chuckled,

"Alright, just don't go having sex with him." he joked. Bardock glared, "Not funny, bastard." he scowled. "Gee no sense of humor,"

King Vegeta remarked as Bardock left, "Midol, anyone?"

Bardock held Kakarot firmly to his chest as he walked. It was a cool, summer night; the stars and moon shone brightly,

lightning Bardock a path, the grass softly whisped in the breeze. Bardock walked up to the bank of a pond and sat down, Kakarot in

his lap. Bardock pulled his shoes off and slipped his bare feet into the calm water. Kakarot reached for the water. Bardock smiled

as he realized his son was amused by shiny things then let Kakarot get close enough to slap at the water. Kakarot's laughter eased

Bardock's depression. Bardock sighed and lied back with his son. Kakarot fiddled with the grass while Bardock fiddled with his

wedding ring. Bardock closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Why didn't you stop her, Kakarot?" he asked. The sudden break of

silence startled Kakarot and made him roll off his father's stomach. Bardock quickly grabbed for his son, only to grab his after he

had hit the ground. Bardock looked over Kakarot to make sure he wasn't hurt and, despite his effort, Bardock couldn't help but to

laugh. Kakarot kept crossing his eyes trying to see the mud on his nose. Bardock removed his head band and wiped the mud off of

Kakarot's face and held him close to his chest again, "We'll be going home tomorrow." he whispered. Then he stood up with his

drowsy son and headed back to King Vegeta's place.

Eight years and a million thousand diapers later, Bardock felt he had a hang of raising his boys. Ha! He didn't know what

else was coming!

"Daddyyyy!!" Kakarot called, running through the house. "What?!" Bardock cried as he sat his newspaper down. Kakarot

stopped in front of his father, stuck his arms behind his back, smiled sweetly and said, "I love you!"

"What do you want?" Bardock asked sounding annoyed. "Can I go stay the night with Vegeta?" Kakarot asked. Bardock sighed,

"What for, how long, who's asking, and is it ok with his father?" Kakarot looked at his father and tried to recall all the questions that

were asked, "Um...to see my friend, one night, Vegeta asked, and yes King Vegeta is fine with it." he answered. Bardock nodded,

"Ok. Grab some clean clothes. And Kakarot, do behave!" he said. Kakarot grinned, "Thank you, Daddy!" he kissed his father's

cheek, "I'll be good, I promise!"

Vegeta and Kakarot played video games throughout the day. 9'oclock rolled around, "Boys! Bed time!" King Vegeta called

upstairs. "Yes sir!" the boys called back. They waited until the house fell silent. "So, here's the plan," Vegeta whispered, "we wait

until my father is fast asleep, then we sneak out." Kakarot nodded, unsurely, "Are...are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, a

little nervous. Vegeta grinned, "Of course, It'll be fun! We'll be back before my father even realizes we left." he said. King Vegeta's

loud snoring ripped through the silence; the boys jumped. Vegeta lauged a little, "Alright, let's go." he said. Kakarot followed

willingly, but had an ominent feeling...

Kakarot and Vegeta ran carelessly on Mt. Nobunaga, well Vegeta ran, Kakarot followed. "What's the point of this?" Kakarot

asked. Vegeta didn't stop, "There's a monster on top of this mountain--and I wanna see it!!!" he said. "A monster?!" Kakarot cried.

"Yep!" Kakarot's eyes lit up, "Awesome!" he shouted and began to race Vegeta. The boys ran side by side, each trying to find the

monster first. The ledge they ran on stopped abruptly; the boys tried to reverse their movement. Kakarot, who was leading, stopped

dead at the break of the mountain. Vegeta tried not to, but he accidently bumped Kakarot. Kakarot screamed as he fell forward;

Vegeta dove to catch him. Vegeta's hands clasped Kakarot's ankles; Kakarot's face smacked the side of the mountain. Vegeta's

toes dug into the mud and rock, trying to keep the two up (Take notice that these two don't know how to fly yet). Kakarot started

crying. "Kakarot, I don't think I can hold on! You're slipping!!" Vegeta cried. "Please!" Kakarot begged, "Don't let go! Please--just hold

on!!" Kakarot's shoes slipped against Vegeta's hands; Kakarot cried louder. Desparate and frightened, Vegeta clasped Kakarot's

tail. "HAIIII!! VEGETA!!" Kakarot screamed. "I'm sorry!" Vegeta yelled over Kakarot's crying, "Your shoes were coming---"

Kakarot's tail slipped through Vegeta's hands, "KAKAROT!!!'' Vegeta screamed. Kakarot fell quick, screaming all the way down.

He hit several branches, then hit a lower ledge with a sickening CRACK! Vegeta turned pale, "Oh...Kami...Kakarot! KAKAROT!!!" he

screamed. No answer. Vegeta began to panic and cry. "Oh Kami," he paced, "Oh Kami in Heaven!! I...I---I have to tell Daddy--how

am I going..Oh Kami, oh Kami!"

Vegeta burst through his door, "DADDY!!" he screamed, huffing. King Vegeta's eyes popped open _Daddy?_ he thought,

_Vegeta never call me __Daddy_ King Vegeta stumbled down the stairs, "What, Son?" he murmered- not fully awake. "Oh, Daddy! Me

and Kakarot...we--he--themonster--"

"Vegeta!" King Vegeta shouted, "You're not making any sense!" Vegeta dropped to the ground crying, "Daddy! Kakarot and

I...we snuck out...and..."

"You WHAT?!" The pissed King boomed. "Daddy, shut up!" The frightened prince snapped, "Kakarot fell off of Mt.

Nobunaga--I think he's dead!!!" King Vegeta became wide awake, "Son...please tell me this is a horrible joke." he said quietly.

Vegeta's red, teary eyes looked deep into his father's eyes, "I wish I was playing, Daddy,...I really do." he whispered.

The King and Prince ran violently to the tallest mountain on Planet Vegeta, "Where did he fall?!" The King shouted. "This

way!" the Prince yelled back, taking the lead. The two finally climbed to the area where young Kakarot lie motionless. "Oh Kami."

King Vegeta whispered as he stared at the bleeding child. The King sadly picked Kakarot up then sighed with relief, "Oh thank

Kami!" he exclaimed, "He's alive!! We have to get him to the hospital now!" The King held Kakarot firmly to his chest, "Vegeta, get

on my back." he said. Vegeta obediently climbed onto his father's back. King Vegeta glared and flew to the hospital at full speed.

King Vegeta barged into the hospital, "I have a dying child!!" he yelled. Everybody bowed to their king's feet. "Get off of your

damn knees and help this boy!!" the King shouted.

Bardock stood in pitch blackness. Crystal appeared infront of him, her back turned. "Crystal!!" Bardock called out. Crystal

looked over her shoulder. Ki blast came from nowhere and shot her through her heart numerous times. She bled violently and fell

backwards, almost in slow mothion. As she fell her words "Watch over my boys..." ecoed.

-RING!-

Bardock leaped up sweating and scared. His phone continued to ring. "Hello?!" Bardock answered. "Bardock..." King Vegeta's voice

replied. Bardock looked at his clock, "Vegeta, what are you doing calling me at two o'clock inthe morning?" he asked. King Vegeta

cleared his throat, "Um...it's...it's about your son..." he said quietly. Bardock felt sick; "Watch over my boys..." echoed throughout

his head. "Bardock?" King Vegeta's voice interrupted. "I'm here..." Bardock said. "We're at the hospital." King Vegeta said.

Bardock ran as fast as he could to the hospital. _Damn!_ he thought, _why here?!_ He walked up the the all-too-familiar glass

doors, went in and walked up to the all-too-familar dest girl. "Can I help you?" she asked, as if she didn't remember him. "Yes, my

son was brought in here." Bardock replied. Her smile faded;_ Not again!_ Bardock thought. "Is his name Kakarot?" she asked.

Bardock nodded. "Room 412." She told him. All of Bardock's color drained but unknowingly, he walked directly to the room. He

stood in front of the door that haunts him, the room he never again wanted to enter. The golden numbers he despised glimmered; he

damned them for having no feeling on what went on behind them. Bardock sighed and turned the knob...

Bardock saw the Prince crying hysterically and the King's eyes swelling with tears. _Oh no!_ Bardock thought, his throat

swelling, _Please, Kami! Not my baby!!_ Bardock grudgingly looked over at the bed where his son lie, hopefully alive. Kakarot lied

motionless and bloddy. His chest moved with quick, short, jagged breaths. _Well, at least he's breathing._ Tears filled Bardock's eyes

as he turned to the doctor. "Will my boy live?" he asked. The doctor looked Bardock in the eyes, "Do you want the truth, or do you

want me to lie to you?" he asked. Bardock glared, "I want you to tell me the damn truth!" he barked. The doctor looked at Kakarot,

then back to Bardock, "Nope. Won't make it." he said and walked out of the room. Bardock stood in the center of the room, mouth

open, anger rising. King Vegeta put his hand on his old friend's shoulder, "Calm down, Bardock." he said. Bardock shook as his

temper began to sky rocket. "Get back here you sorry son of a bitch!!" he screamed. The doctor poked his head back in, "I'm part

monkey, not dog." he said. "Smartass!!" Bardock yelled as King Vegeta held him back, "Get over here! I'll be that smirk off your ugly

face!" The doctor walked up to Bardock, "Oh Wah! I'm and fart who doesn't have a life and my son is dying. Wah, wah, wah." The

King and Bardock lunged forward to attack the doctor, but he fell in pain first. Prince Vegeta had kicked him in the nuts, "Don't talk

about my friend's daddy like that you dirty, no good bastard!"

"Vegeta! Don't say 'Bastard'!" the King interupted, then pointed to the doctor, "How dare you insult your King like that, you

bastard?!" he scourned. The quivering doctor sprawled onto the floor in a bowing position, "My King!" he cried, "I beg your

forgiveness! I've had my mother, wife, and unborn child taken from me! I just feel someone else should feel my pain!" The King glared

at the doctor, fury in his eyes. He thought of the most painful way possible he could kill this simpleton. Bardock cooled down and

bit and stuck his arm out in front of the King. "Let him live," he growled, "I under stand his pain. Living is the worst torture."

Hours passed as Bardock stayed by his injured son. The King and Prince left to give Bardock his space, and stayed at

Bardock's home to watch Raditz. Around midnight the next night, Kakarot began to stir. "Daddy?" he asked weakly. Bardock, who

had been steadily dozing off, perked up, "Yes, Son?" Kakarot grunted, his eyes weren't fully open, "Who...who's that?" he asked.

Bardock looked around the room, "Son, there's nobody in the room except for you and I." he said. Kakarot squinted, then closed his

eyes again, "No, Daddy." he said, then reopened his eyes, "She's standing...right beside you...her hands...are on your

shoulders..." A chill went down Bardock's back. "Who is she, Daddy?" Kakarot asked. "What does she look like, son?" Bardock

asked. Kakarot gunted and squinted slightly, "She's right there, Daddy, just look," he whispered, "Whoever she is..she's beautiful."

Bardock's heart ached, he knew it had to be Crystal that Kakarot saw. Tears slid down Bardock's cheeks as his son fell back to

sleep.

For many days, Bardock never left Kakarot's side. As his son slept, Bardock would slip into the darkest voids of his mind.

Bardock examined how his life went after his wife died. He knew he would always have an enormous hole in his heart where

Crystal's love had dwelled...at least the parts that haven't partially healed; otherwise he'd have no heart. But the love for his children

stitched and held his heart together. Bardock knew he'd never forget, nor stop loving Crystal; he also knew that he could not let the

death of his love ruin his life.

Bardock slept deeply, dreaming sweet dreams of his departed wife. "Daddy." Kakarot's voice once again intruded.

Bardock's eyes focused on his child, "Yes, son?" Kakarot smiled, "I feel better now, Can we go home?" Bardock smiled back, "Of

course we can--if you think you're better." Kakarot giggled, "Yeah, I'm fine now." he said as he made his way to his father. Bardock

hugged Kakarot tight, Kakarot's clung around his father's neck, "I love you, Daddy." Bardock's depressing was almost unnoticable to

him for the first time in eight years, "I love you too, Son. I love you too."

Kakarot's near death experience made Bardock realize that he can't spend the rest of his life depressed about the past; his

love may be lost, but his children need him now. He will never forget Crystal, but his heart will recover and his mind will cling to his

happy memories, New and Old.

Sabrina LeAnne 8/9/07


End file.
